


Unplottable Christmas

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Smutty Claus 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: While on an Order mission, Bill becomes stranded at a safe house with an injured Auror to minister to, and no secure way to return home. Left to their own devices for the holidays, the situation forces him to rethink everything he knew about himself, aurors, and women.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Writtern for LJ's Smutty Claus 2016 fest for Ragdoll. Thanks to the mods for their extreme patience when life tried to prevent me from finishing. Also, to SD, C and K, for for their help in making this a better fic.

The small house was Unplottable, and only a few key members of the Order knew exactly how to arrive at the place that both Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody had spelled to accommodate those in need. Hope was that it wouldn't be needed, but Alastor was a paranoid bastard and convinced not only Dumbledore, but Shacklebolt as well, that another safe place was necessary. 

Every so often, the spells and contents of the house needed to be checked, and Bill had drawn that duty. Molly Weasley made up several blankets and pillows, cozying up the house, while also filling the armoires with secondhand clothing for emergencies. Madame Pomfrey made up a hamper with a few medical supplies, and Snape had been tasked with making certain there were potions added.

With his supplies gathered and stored in Alastor's special trunk, Bill Weasley set off. He Apparated just outside the boundary of the spells hiding the house with his shrunken trunk of supplies tucked into his robe pocket. He studied the surroundings, making certain that no one had heard his arrival.

The blanket of fresh snow heaped about the landscape ensured him that the place was undisturbed since the last check of the house had been made. With a sigh and one last look around, Bill marched through the snow, sweeping his wand behind him to hide his track as he entered the darkened domicile.

With just a few flicks of his wand, light filled the small house and fires burned in the hearths. Warmth settled into the rooms quickly as Bill worked to make certain the place was usable. From his pocket, he withdrew the shrunken chest and placed it on the floor in the kitchen.

Expanding the trunk, Bill knelt before it and emptied it of fresh supplies. Standing, he worked his way back through the house. Cupboards were inspected and, with a flick of his wand, new replaced old. The floor cleared of the updated supplies and the bad flew into the trunk. Out-of-date potions were vanished, the bottles secreted away in a pouch to return to Snape for reuse. 

The magic trunk gulped and belched when Bill tossed the soft bag of phials inside, the clinking glass a soft tinkle before the spells transported the empties back to Hogwarts.

Bill continued about his business; he replaced the stale foodstuffs with fresh, renewed the chilling charms to make certain the items remained edible, and replaced the summer and autumn weight items with winter gear. With the last of Molly's newly knitted jumpers and afghans placed in the cupboards, he did one more trip through the house, making certain everything was neat and tidy. 

Dousing the lamps and banking the fires, Bill gathered up the spelled trunk and then drew his wand, readying to leave, when a clatter rang out in the meadow. Spell light played colourful shadows on the walls through the windows, and shouts echoed on the cold and crisp air. Dropping the trunk, he crouched behind a sofa and then belly crawled over to a window.

Slowly rising up to peer outside, Bill watched three fighters -- one dressed in the red robes of an Auror and two Death Eaters -- battle across the lane. They trekked across the opening to the snow-covered meadow that lead to the house, but no one even glanced around to see their surroundings. More spells seemed to bend right around the invisible house and clearing, and Bill stayed put, waiting for the most opportune moment. He didn't want to call attention to himself or distract the Auror, as it appeared he had the upperhand in spite of being out numbered. 

His blood pounded, breath held, as Bill watched the battle play out in front of him. He silently cheered when the Auror downed one of the Death Eaters. He exhaled as the remaining Death Eater stopped long enough to drop something on the prone black cloak and the body disappeared. The white mask-covered face turned and focused on the Auror, his wand arm stretched out in front of him, and Bill gasped.

In the time he had taken his focus off the Auror to watch the Death Eaters, a spell or curse, something, had caught him and he was bent double, head bowed. The Auror dropped to his knees, body heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Stunned, Bill watched, helpless, as the Death Eater stalked closer the Auror.

The Auror's head never moved even as he raised his arm and took aim. The two combatants fired at the same time.

A bolt of green shot across the air, and the Auror's returned fire met the Killing Curse in a clash of color and sound. Waves of magic ricocheted off the ward spells, but the house remained hidden behind the wards. He closed his eyes against the onslaught happening outside and then noticed the silence. It seemed to reverberate around him after the cacophony of the battle, and Bill opened his eyes to find the lawn empty of everything but the Auror and the Death Eater's bodies. The splash of red robes across the landscape looked like blood, even though Bill knew the killing curse was clean. The drape of the black cloak was like an additional stain on the lawn, and the stirred up snow showed the path of the fight, but nothing moved nor sounded in the area.

He looked toward the sky, looking for the Dark Mark but found no grinning skull and snake floating in the air. Studying the aftermath of the battle once again, Bill waited to see if either combatant moved. He didn't have entire control of the protection spells as he hadn't cast the wards surrounding the place; however, he could sense that no more threats were incoming.

Resigned to the results of the fight, Bill straightened from his viewing spot, pondering his next course of action. He walked to the back door of the kitchen and opened it, listening for sounds. With a soft hiss, he cast his Patronus and sent a message of what he'd seen to Dumbledore. He returned to the sitting room and glanced out the window again. Both fighters still lay where they had fallen, and Bill took a deep breath before making his decision to go outside and help.

A chiming noise made his fingers tighten on the doorknob, and he glanced back at the charmed chest. It rattled in place, the pinging noise deepening and lengthening as it waited to be answered. With a sigh, Bill left his place at the door and bent to address the trunk.

Lifting the lid, Bill found two wrapped packages and withdrew the item that was causing the most noise. It pealed in his hand as he tore off the paper and he started at the smoke-filled frame. Smiling in relief as a recognized image formed on the mirrored surface, Bill nodded.

"Professor," Bill breathed. "Thank Merlin. I wanted to help, but I also didn't want to give away my position."

Albus Dumbledore looked back at him, a grave expression on his face. "Mr Weasley. You did absolutely right. Brains, more so than brawn, will serve you well in the coming days."

Bill nodded, relieved that the training he'd received from the Goblins would be put to profitable use once more. His curse breaking had seemed to take a position in the back since he'd come home from Egypt and accepted a desk job at Gringotts. 

His mother had been thrilled, but Bill missed the split-second decision making and the excitement of working with dangerous objects. Impulse and recklessness hadn't troubled him much in his life, but, since he was both a Weasley and a Gryffindor, it hadn't all been a dull party either. Bill enjoyed adventure and life at the Burrow was challenging enough, in a bucolic sort of way, but nothing had compared with the rush of adrenaline when faced with something like a beautiful necklace that would strangle you in your sleep.

The Goblins had honed his instincts and impulses, tempering his intelligence and boldness to their benefit, and Bill realized he'd missed the instruction and actions. "Thank you, sir. Now, how can I help?"

"I am afraid that you will be keeping house a few days longer, until we know you are safe and the location hasn't been compromised," Dumbledore continued. "I know you were looking forward to the holidays with your family, but needs must."

Bill nodded, almost grateful to have a few days to himself. His mum might not like it, but he felt useful. "I'll leave it to you to notify Mum."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Your mother has already had her say in the matter, but I'll pass along your regrets and regards."

Bill laughed. 

"If you would be so kind as to remand the Auror into your care and send the Death Eater with the portkey, we would be ever so grateful." He turned away and hummed, chortled at a muffled voice in the background, and then faced Bill once more. "Alastor warns you be mindful of his Auror, too."

Bill shook his head. He wasn't entirely certain the Auror had survived, but as Dumbledore had said, needs must. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask, dear boy. Good luck and keep this box clear for further instructions and supplies."

Bill settled the fog-laced mirror on the occasional table. Reaching back inside the trunk, he pulled out an empty bottle wrapped in newspaper that seethed with the waiting magic of a portkey. Instructions scrawled across the paper informed Bill he only had a few minutes before the delayed magic activated, and he decided to make haste.

The wind outside the house blew through Bill as he trekked across the lawn. The portkey throbbed in his hand, and after another careful glance about the clearing, he flicked his wand. The barrier of the ward boundaries became visible and Bill could see the clear delineation of the Fidelus charm and other spells attached to the property.

The battle hadn't disturbed the wards overly much, but he saw the notification details underlaid in the spellwork. Dumbledore had known all along what had been going on and a tingle of frustration worked its way through Bill. He pushed aside the ire and focused on his task. 

Bill cleared the area of the battle signs and expanded the spells surrounding the house, adding a few more Muggle repelling charms as well as a few additional alerts and general protection spells that mingled his magic to the existing matrix. If he was going to be playing nursemaid, he wanted a bit more control of his surroundings. Once again he was warmed by the use of the skills that were growing dusty as he desk-jockeyed.

Another swish of his wand indicated the Auror was indeed alive, which surprised him, though he'd been previously appraised of that detail. The Auror was mildly injured but stable, and Bill cast a few warming charms on the downed man to keep him that way until he'd finished the rest of his work. His charms also revealed that the Auror was female and Bill's estimate of the Auror climbed. For such a slight form, she'd held her own. He let the charm continue to assess and catalog the situation, knowing the feedback would get back to Dumbledore.

Turning to the Death Eater, Bill shook his head at the loss of life. He rolled the man over with a grunt, tempted to see who it was. He ignored the impulse and secured the bottle to the man's hand with a sticking charm. The air around the Death Eater blurred and Bill breathed a sigh of relief when the deceased wizard vanished from sight.

Moving to the Auror, Bill debated on casting a feather light charm on her and bent as he gathered her up in his arms. He hadn't needed the spell as she weighed next to nothing. He examined her face as he walked back to the house. Her features were relaxed and slightly familiar, even though he couldn't quite place where he knew her from. Most likely Hogwarts, though he'd met many interesting people since working for Gringotts.

Her dark brown hair spilled out of the hood of her robes, lying limp across his arm and her heart-shaped face. He tightened his grip on her when she groaned and wriggled in his embrace. Pain creased her brow, her cupid's bow mouth grimacing before she settled down again.

Bill placed her on the sofa in the sitting room and then turned back to the door, making certain all traces of the battle and its participants were covered. He drew the protections back around the house, hiding them away from prying eyes.

The chest pinged and Bill opened the lid, eyeing the rucksack and potion bottles lining the floor. He scooped up everything, reading over the medical instructions on how to gently rouse and dose his patient.

He turned back to the woman and nearly dropped everything he'd been sent. The auror was awake and reclined on the sofa where he'd laid her, her hair now shockingly bubble-gum pink and her dark eyes stared at him. He blinked, and still she watched him.

"Er… hello."

"Wotcher," she rasped, giving him a good once over. "A Weasley rescued me? I'll never live it down."

Bill chuckled. "I'd say you did the rescuing yourself. I'm just cleaning up."

"Even better. At least you're pretty." Her eyes closed and she nodded, then breathed out on a moan. "Hurts."

Bill snorted, amused at her, but then sobered. "I imagine so, but you're alive and that's what counts. I've got something here that can help."

He took a step forward and her eyes shot open, the gaze sharp and intense, though he could see a bit of fear through the pain glazing the deep, whiskey colour. Her wand was also aimed in his direction, the end slightly glowing even as it trembled. 

"Wait right there 'til I know for certain you are who you appear to be."

Bill frowned. "You want to be in pain, for at least an hour, to see if I am who you think I am?"

"You said I'll live, even if I am uncomfortable." She hummed even as she shifted on the sofa, adjusting, and then winced. "I know Charlie, and he's told tales of his siblings. I'm deducing you're William. Other sibs are too young, I reckon, to be out on their own."

She huffed out a breath, flinching again. "We'll just wait out the Polyjuice, I think. I'm female, not stupid."

"Never said otherwise." Bill nodded and admired her spunk. He watched her features change, shifting, blurring slightly as she wrangled with the pain. Nothing overt, but subtle-like, and her prettiness shone through the paleness and injuries. He finally clued into who she was as he continued to look her over. "You're Nymphadora…"

Her wand twitched and she glared at him through the pain. "Tonks," she hissed.

"Tonks, yes, I remember. Vaguely. Charlie's spoken about you, too," he murmured, eyes still trained on her wand. "Look, I can assure you I am who I say I am, and it disturbs me to see you in pain. Will you take these?" He shouldered the rucksack and offered a couple of potion phials to her.

She studied him for a long moment. "Tell me something only Charlie would know."

Bill blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"You said Charlie spoke of me. Tell me something he would know."

Bill floundered for a moment trying to think of something, anything, but considering this was his brother they were speaking of, he mostly wanted a tidbit that was appropriate he could tell her. "You're a lovely sow," he blurted out.

Tonks stared at him in confusion, then her eyes narrowed. She twitched her wand at him and Bill backed up a step.

"That didn't come out right." Bill glanced away, looked up at the ceiling, and tried to explain his comment. "What I mean to say is that I recall Charlie spoke about your abilities. He said you're a Metamorphmagus and could mimic almost any animal face, and he enjoyed that. Made him laugh. He likes animals," Bill paused and ran a hand over his face. "Dear Merlin. That's not any better."

A strange honking sound had Bill looking down to find Tonks, her eyes wide as she shook and made the noise again. Her hand, which still held her wand, covered her mouth. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at him, and she had wrapped her other arm about her middle, holding onto her stomach as she laughed. "Everyone knows… Metamorph…."

Bill shook his head at her, waiting for the humor to end and the pain to return. He'd missed whatever spell she'd been struck with, but whomever had been monitoring the house's spells hadn't. He'd been warned she was going to need one of the potions very soon or she would be in excruciating pain.

"Merlin's balls! You have to be Charlie's brother as he is just as awkward and fumbling…"

Her laughter cut off abruptly and her eyes glazed with pain. Bill swooped in, tipping a potion into her mouth. He pinched her nose closed, forcing her to swallow the medicine and endured her fists beating against his chest and her fairly intimidating glare.

Once he was certain she'd imbibed all the potion, he jumped away from her as she curled her hands into sharp-looking talons to grab him. The nails tore at his robe sleeve and he grunted when they made contact with his skin.

"Bloody hell, woman! I'm just trying to help."

The stare was worthy of old Mad-Eye himself. "What did you give me?" The sounds came out as a snarling hiss, and Bill took another step back.

"Calming draught," Bill muttered.

Tonks narrowed her eyes again, then closed them and groaned. 

"It's only going to get worse, if you don't let me help you. I've instructions from Pomfrey and a sheet from Mad-Eye Moody." He waved a parchment at her.

Tonks opened one eye, a grimace pulling her mouth tight. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Her wand gave an almost imperceptible twitch and the paper was jerked from Bill's hand.

"Hey!"

"Shut it." Tonks grabbed the message, still holding on to her wand. She dragged the glowing tip across the vellum and breathed a sigh of relief. A short, sharp laugh escaped and she relaxed back on the sofa. "Give me the Dr. Ubbly’s Oblivious Unction."

Bill tossed her a phial of crimson liquid, and Tonks took a deep breath before uncorking the bottle.

"I'm going to give you leave to treat the physical wounds once I'm out, but I'll know if you do anything untoward."

Bill smiled. "I was reared by Molly Weasley. Not an unseemly thought entertains a place in my head."

Tonks snorted. "Yup, just like Charlie. I miss that bastard." She tipped the phial to her mouth, closed her eyes, and drank the liquid down. She barely managed to recap the vial before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the sofa. Slowly the bright pink began to leach from her hair to the sable color Bill had seen before.

Damp spots appeared on her robes and Bill quickly set to work, removing the shielded Auror robes and belts. When he drew back the red cloth and found a sweat and blood soaked Weird Sisters t-shirt, he drew in a breath but also laughed. "And apparently you've the same taste in music as Charlie, too."

With his wand he banished her stained clothing and set to work. He turned and grabbed the instruction sheet then looked her over. Despite the injuries, he assessed her and felt a bit guilty.

Bill forced himself to focus on the task at hand and not on the nubile body before him. He was used to delicate objects; however, this was very much not an object, but a lovely young woman. His mum's stern voice, echoed with Pomfrey's no-nonsense tone, spoke in his mind and he forced his attention away from his inspection of her pale flesh.

Bill applied the charms and potions in order and then cast an all-over wound cleansing charm and dressed her in some fresh clothing that was in the rucksack. Picking up his sleeping burden, Bill walked into one of the rooms he'd recently readied and laid her on the bed. He covered her with the blankets and set a monitoring charm before leaving to prepare something for dinner.

~*~

Tonks slept through the dinner Bill made and continued to sleep for the next two days. It worried him as she hadn't moved from the position he'd placed her in, even though the spells told him she was healing. He'd even gone so far as to write to Charlie and Andromeda Tonks.

The letters he received in return were filled with information, about Tonks herself and Metamorphmagi, and with them, the news made him feel better. They also helped him adjust to the silence and loneliness that was settling in. Christmas was coming ever closer, and though he'd been away from home for the holiday before, this one seemed to weigh on him more heavily.

The box of decorations his mother sent through the chest probably didn't help dispel the loneliness, but it had made him smile. He hoped Tonks would awaken soon and, if she desired, they could spend the time together. He shook his head; he must be lonely if he was desiring the company of an Auror.

Most of them had a suspicious nature and weren't pleasant to be around, though he couldn't say he'd spent much time around them either. His circle of friends included family and Goblins, and Merlin knew those little blighters weren't the friendliest sort. He supposed if you were constantly fighting the dregs of society, it would be a bit difficult to remain positive.

He felt a bit at sea, not knowing what was happening outside the magical cocoon of the warding spells and the communication chest. But he had no real sense of danger, just the anxious and unsettled feeling of a caretaker watching over someone. He wasn't hypervigilant to the situation, but it had him on edge nonetheless, especially since Dumbledore demanded they stay put.

The scent of the meal he'd made -- hearty beef stew, heavy on the potatoes and carrots, and one of Molly's fresh baked brown bread loaves -- floated in the air as Bill sat in the parlour, watching the day slowly turn to the silky black night. More snow had fallen, covering up the grounds, and it sparkled in the waning light. Stars popped up on the night sky, twinkling their light brightly in the deepening darkness. The view was pretty, but Bill was distracted.

The book on de-cursing gemstones he requested sat beside him on the sofa, discarded. A sense of foreboding teased at his conscience, and his stomach quivered in spite of the smells wafting through the house. He leaned forward and peered out the window as a signal from the wards pinged at his awareness.

Bill saw nothing, but the sensations still tugged on his magic, and needing to do something other than sit, he rose and paced across the room, stopping to check the outside more closely. Still nothing. He shook his head with a frustrated sigh and moved away from the window.

Leaving the room to check on Tonks, Bill stopped just outside her door and peered in. The lone floating candle gave him just enough light to see her profile. The pink of her hair was slowly seeping back into place and he wondered if she was going to awaken soon. The uneasiness he felt wasn't due to her and he continued to watch her sleep for a few moments, studying her pretty face.

The wards tingled against his senses once more and he left her to return to the other room. Creeping up to the window, Bill looked outside and then immediately backed out of view. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself, before peeking back through the window.

Three Death Eaters paced back and forth in front of the lane leading to the house. One paused and appeared to look right into the house's window, forcing Bill from his viewing.

"Damn," he swore and moved over to the table and grabbed the mirror. "Albus Dumbledore."

The fog on the mirror swirled madly but the old wizard never appeared. Huffing, Bill tried again. "Alastor Moody."

Once more, nothing but smoky mists greeted him, and Bill dropped the mirror back onto the table. He rummaged through the drawer in the table, grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled out a note to Dumbledore, but then just as he reached to open the chest, it began to ping out a soft chime. He shouldn't have been surprised and was annoyed more than anything to find several notes.

Withdrawing the items, Bill sat on the floor and read through the first note. 

_Stay out of sight and away from the windows until Auror Tonks is well. We'll continue to send extra supplies via the chest. Do not use the mirror._

Bill shook his head and stood to check the window again. He could still see the Death Eaters marching back and forth as if searching for a way past the spells. He watched them a bit longer, wondering how much the one who had escaped had told You-Know-Who about the scrummage.

He looked down at the second letter but then nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"What are we doing?"

Bill turned, huffed out a breath, and glared at Tonks. "Merlin, woman."

She laughed at him, her arm wrapped about her middle as if she were still in some pain.

"Why are you out of bed? Are you in pain? I can get some more potions from the trunk."

"Moody's left us a charmed chest? Handy, that, and I'm fine, for now." Tonks leaned around him and hummed as she stared out the window. "Couldn't sleep any longer." She watched the Death Eaters and then looked back at him. "Do we have orders?"

He blinked at her and shook his head. "Even if we did, I wouldn't tell you. You are just recovering from the last encounter you had."

She waved at him. "I'll live. I've too much to do otherwise." She glanced out the window once more and then looked up at him. "Besides, Moody cast those spells and we are safe."

"How do you know that?"

She arched a brow at him. "You cast some strong spells yourself, ginger. You can't read the magic?"

Tonks yawned and looked about the room, her eyes alive as she gawked. "I am famished. What do we have in the way of food?"

Bill stared at her but then shook his head."I made stew."

Tonks nodded and gestured at him. "Lead the way. I only explored a little before I came to find you."

Bill looked out the window and then turned toward the kitchen. "The house is actually well stocked as that's what I was doing here when you arrived. And many more things have arrived since you've been sleeping."

Tonks hummed as she sat down at the table. "I hadn't any intentions of being out this far, but I was tracking the Carrows. They up and disapparated on me and I found myself fighting with two new people."

Bill puttered around the kitchen, gathering bowls and silverware and setting them on the table. He levitated a loaf of bread and a knife sawed through the brown crust, leaving behind thick slices on a plate. "Well, from what I could see you managed to take one out completely. The other one was portkeyed away before you were injured."

"Bloody bastards! It's been awhile since I took a serious injury like this. Moody will take a bit of my arse once we leave."

"He did mention something about that in my correspondence with Dumbledore."

She frowned as he watched her, but she said nothing else about her mission.

Bill floated the large pan over to the table and dished out the rich broth. The meaty scent of beef and potatoes filled the room and Tonks closed her eyes, breathing deeply of the steam curling above the bowl, her hands wrapped around the ceramic as she pulled it close.

"Smells like something my mum used to make," she murmured, and opened her eyes to peer at him as he settled across the table from her.

"Learned it from my mum," Bill answered. 

"I've heard tales of Molly Weasley's cooking," Tonks replied as she dipped her spoon into the bowl and scooped up a healthy bit of beef and potato. She slurped the broth and closed her eyes once more, grinning at the taste.

"Merlin, that is amazing." She opened one eye and winked at him. "You'll make some woman a good husband one day."

Bill glared at her as he stirred his stew. "Shut it, you."

Tonks laughed. "It's true. You cook and keep a clean house from what I could see. And, if I remember correctly, you don't want to go off taming dragons like Charlie."

"He's a dragon keeper," Bill muttered as he sipped from his spoon. "No one in their right mind would want to tame a dragon."

Tonks grabbed a slice of the brown bread Bill had placed on the table and slathered it with butter. "Oh, I know; just taking the piss of you. Charlie and Hagrid seemed to get on quite well talking about dragons and nifflers and whatever other animal they seemed to spot out in the Black Forest, so he gets the animal puns, too."

Bill chuckled. "Yes, Hagrid is one of Charlie's favorite people."

"And Quidditch, too." Tonks added as she dipped her bread into the stew. She sopped up the broth and blew across the steaming piece of soaked bread. "Crazy about both if I recall. It's been a bit since I spoke with him; we're penfriends whilst he's away."

"He remembers you vividly," Bill said and reached for a piece of bread. "Charlie and your mum wrote me when I sent reports of you to Professor Dumbledore."

Tonks smiled and her entire face lit up. Bill drew in a breath as he watched her from across the table. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn she would had never been injured. In that moment, Tonks looked happy and her face was bright, and it took his breath away. Her eyes sparkled with joy and love at the mention of her mum, at least he hoped that's what she was glowing about. Charlie hadn't mentioned anything about a past relationship with her.

"You spoke with my mum?" Tonks asked. "Did she send me anything?"

Bill shook his head. "I sent word about what was happening and she returned script with some information about Metamorphmagus."

Humming, Tonks ate her stew. "And Charlie? What'd he say?"

"Just that you were fun, and a sweet girl." Bill grinned at her. "Bit of a klutz, but cute nonetheless."

A blush stole across her cheeks, and Bill thought it charming even as she scowled. "You try to control as much magic as I do and see how clumsy you are then."

"He did say you packed quite a punch."

She grinned, and the blush was back, and her expression had Bill wondering if there weren't some unrequited feelings being bandied about. "Charlie was handy in a snowball fight," Tonks offered. "Though I didn't get up to many shenanigans whilst at Hogwarts."

Bill doubted that, but held his opinion. "Not a Gryffindor, then?"

Tonks eyed him, a smirk curling her mouth. "What makes you think only Gryffindors get up to shenanigans?"

Bill licked his lips. "Six brothers and a sister, all sorted Gryffindor, though I don't know how Percy escaped Ravenclaw and Ginny dodged Slytherin."

She chuckled. "All you've to do is talk to the Hat. He's a reasonable sort of fellow."

Bill pointed his spoon at her. "Pretty sneaky for a Hufflepuff."

Narrowing her eyes, she chewed on a slice of buttered bread before answering. "My mum was a Slytherin." 

Bill chuckled. "I didn't say it was a bad thing, just an observation."

Tonks nodded and scraped the bread around the bowl, gathering up the broth as she finished her stew. "Any pudding?"

"Mum sent some tarts. There's pumpkin juice and butterbeer, too, if you're thirsty."

"Oh, lovely. Any tea? I'd murder for a cuppa."

Bill snorted. "As if a solid wizard would go anywhere without tea."

She pushed up from the table and began opening the cabinets, setting out the kettle and filling it with water before setting it on the hob. As it warmed, Bill watched her. She ladled out more of the stew and dipped more bread into the bowl, eating as she made up a tea setting and found the tarts.

"Oh, treacle, too! Love me some of that stickiness."

Bill chuckled. "I take it you are completely recovered?"

Tonks paused and leaned back against the counter. "Why?"

Bill shook his head. "Just asking. My brother, Ron, packs away the food as you are doing, but then again he's a teenager."

Tonks made a face. "I'm not one hundred percent just yet, but I've got your back if we do see a dust-up."

"Oh, we aren't going anywhere for a bit."

Tonk's hair bled red. "What?"

Bill leaned back in his seat. "Dumbledore says stay put, and there are the Death Eaters outside."

Another scowling expression crossed her face. "I am a bleeding Auror and I think I can tell when it's safe to bug out and when to stay put."

Bill lifted his hands. "Not my doing. I'm just following orders."

Tonks huffed. "We'll see about this." She stalked out of the kitchen and Bill heard the trunk lid thump.

He stood and finished making the tea, pouring it into a pot and covering it with a cozy after he placed it on the table. He set out sugar and honey, cream and milk, and even put a couple of different tarts on a plate for her, but Tonks hadn't returned.

Bill waited a moment longer and then searched her out, shaking his head as he found the sitting room empty. Torn parchment littered the area around the trunk. He pieced it together and frowned.

 _Stay put, Auror Tonks, and watch out for the civilian._

Moody's scrawl was almost as bad as Snape's, but like the potion master, it was unmistakable in its authority. He wondered what else she'd destroyed in her anger, since he'd heard nothing.

Standing, Bill trekked through the house and found Tonks, on her back, in the bedroom, asleep once more, with a bit of parchment crumpled in her hand. He carefully prized it out of her fingers.

_Christmas will have to wait, love. I'm sorry to miss you, but take care of yourself and watch over Bill, too. All my love, Mum._

Bill folded the parchment and felt a bit guilty for reading her post. He looked down at her tear stained cheeks, wondering how he could make the holiday a bit better for her. He covered her with a blanket, dosed the candle and quietly exited the room.

~*~ 

Tonks was already up and moving about the house when Bill ventured from his bedroom. He made his way down to the sitting room and stared around at the carnage. The few boxes that Molly had sent through had multiplied and it appeared as if Father Christmas had settled in with his elves.

Bits of garland, bows, and tinsel littered the area along with what looked like fresh cut tree boughs. Boxes of glittering glass ornaments covered the sofa, a few stray pieces of glass bits crunched on the carpet. Ribbons and a teetering tower of gayly wrapped presents was balanced in a chair, the top most gift swaying ominously. 

A real tree floated in the corner of the room and Tonks stood in the midst of the chaos, poking the branches with her wand. She had her back to him and he just stared, starting when she spoke to him without turning away from the tree.

"Did you know Christmas is tomorrow?"

Bill continued to stare at her. He'd known it was close, but he hadn't been paying all that much attention to the actual date. "Yes?"

Tonks laughed and turned to look at him. Her face was scrubbed clean and she smiled, showing off slightly crooked teeth. "Are you asking or telling me?"

Bill entered the room, gingerly stepping over broken ornaments and moving around open boxes to inspect the tree she held in the air. "Neither confirming nor denying the fact, just making an observation." 

He eyed her. "Did you go outside and get the tree?"

Tonks quickly turned back to the evergreen and fluffed the branches. "I can neither confirm nor deny such a thing occurred."

Bill laughed. "I suppose I deserved that. Why did you go out there? It's dangerous and you still aren't completely well."

"I'm fine, you mother hen." Tonks sighed. "The Death Eaters are still out front and I am a trained Auror; I think I know how to avoid the bastards. Also, there's a veritable forest outside the parlour side door and I wanted something to do. No one saw me, and if I am going to be stuck in this bloody house with you, then I am going to make it a merry time as possible."

She flicked her wand at one of the boxes and several metres of silver and green tinsel shot out at the two of them. Bill ducked the flying garlands as several ornaments followed suit, and the entire mess of decorations swirled about the room for a moment before flinging themselves at the tree. The candles along the mantle flamed up in response to the charms she had flung and Bill took a step back from her.

"Well, I guess that I'll just leave you to it," he muttered.

"I made tea," Tonks offered. "Burnt the toast, though."

Bill nodded and backed out of the room as another set of decorations lifted into the air, changing out the colour scheme of silver and green to violet and gold.

The kitchen wasn't as dirty as he feared, but the lingering scent of burnt bread made his nose wrinkle. He'd never been the most fussy of people (he left that for Percy), but he did like things a certain way. He cleaned up the mess Tonks had made and then set about preparing a proper breakfast.

Considering that Tonks was aggressively being festive, he decided that a great deal of food was in order. It wasn't long until he had a full fry-up spread out on the counter and the range. Sausages sizzled in the pan and he opened the tin of beans to warm in another pot. A bowl of cracked and scrambled eggs waited for the butter to finish melting in the skillet before they could be cooked. 

His knife sliced thick slabs of red, juicy tomatoes and he levitated the fruit into a fourth pan heating on the flames of the cooker. Steaming fried potatoes waited under a warming charm as did the fried bread.

"I must say again that you'll make someone a lovely house husband some day."

Bill turned away from the range, narrowing his eyes at her. "Guess that means you'll be doing the washing up, then, eh, love?"

Tonks pulled out a chair from the table and sat down to watch him. "Heads up!" she called and Bill dodged flying plates, forks, knives and spoons she summoned. "I'm not one for domestic spells."

Bill shook his head. "A little manual labour never hurt anyone."

Tonks laughed out loud and the sharp bark made something warm curl in Bill's stomach. "No, I mean, my mum tried and pretty much failed. I'm just not inclined to be much of a woman."

Bill looked back at her and shook his head, his eyes running over her curves before glancing back up at her face. Colour infused her cheeks, and another bit of masculine satisfaction and delight warmed his belly. "From what I can see you are all woman, if you don't mind my saying, and it isn't the magic that makes you a woman; it's attitude."

He grinned at her and the blush on her face darkened. "And body… language, too, shall we say? You speak very well, love."

Tonks' mouth twitched and she grinned at him. "You are a slick one, ace."

Bill whistled as he turned back to the stove. "My mum didn't raise a fool."

"Nope, Head Boy and twelve O.W.L.s, I saw. And Goblin tamer to boot, too."

Surprised, Bill chuckled. Pleasure at her interest in him further heated the feeling he had about her. "As I said about Charlie and his dragons, no one tames such magical creatures."

The chair scraped on the floor as Tonks sat. "Oh, I know, I just like to take the mickey. You wouldn't believe the heckling I took before joining the Corps."

"I'm certain those who did tease ended up regretting it."

Tonks laughed. "They did indeed."

Bill settled a warmed plate in front of her, his stomach flip-flopping as she smiled up at him. "Ginger, domestic god," she murmured. 

"One tries," Bill answered as he sat down across from her.

"One succeeds." Tonks forked up the fluffy yellow eggs and shoved them into her mouth, closing her eyes and humming in pleasure.

"I slay a mean box of takeaway occasionally," Tonks said as she summoned the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Oh?" Bill watched her pour out two mugs of the chilled juice.

Tonks hummed as she slid one across the table to him. "Indeed. Curry or noodles, especially. Care to join me sometime?"

Bill watched her until she looked up at him, her dark, whiskey coloured eyes bright and mischievous as she chewed on her lip.

"I think that can be arranged. It's been some time since I visited London proper."

Tonks' smile lit up her face and she nodded at him before taking a bite of the fried bread.

~*~

The chaos which Bill had left Tonks in was nowhere in evidence as he looked about the sitting room. He'd made himself scarce at the first sound of clattering dishes and the shattering of a ceramic mug. As he said, Molly Weasley hadn't reared an idiot and he knew when to make a strategic retreat. In the time he'd left her to finish the washing up, night had crept up upon them.

They still had visitors outside the spelled windows, but true to Tonks' prediction, his and Moody's protections kept them safely hidden. They'd taken turns watching the Death Eaters, and each other, surreptitiously, of course. He liked the way she looked, the way she moved. She was fun and intelligent, not the type of person he would have thought to be an Auror at all, but he wanted her. Fiercely.

Bill glanced around their temporary hideaway and wondered if the feelings floating through him weren't some sort of reaction to being alone with just her in this secluded place. The situation had the potential to be extremely damaging to not only his person, but his heart as well.

He shook his head and looked about the room; she had transformed the place into a lovely Christmas vision. 

A bit more fancy than the paper chains and other homemade decorations his mum favored, the rich colours of maroon and gold threaded their way through the room. Fairy lights glittered on the tree and the heavy scent of evergreen filled the room.

On the mantel, a tiny village replica of Hogsmeade sprawled across the wide surface, complete with falling snow and miniature carollers that traversed the fleece lined streets. In the hearth, the fire burned low in a rainbow of colours and he bent to inspect it to see what charms she had used.

"Now, that's a lovely sight to behold in the evening -- a beautifully decorated room with a strong wizard in front of the fire."

Bill straightened and turned to look at her. In her hands, she held two glasses of a red liquid. The glasses smoked from the chill and she held one out to him. "Try this."

Taking the cold drink, Bill sipped and hummed and then took a longer swallow. Late summer strawberries burst on his tongue. The sweetness was subtle and soon segued into the dark earthy flavour of golden, ripe pears and finished off with the slightly tart hint of blackberries "That's extraordinary! What is it?"

The grin on Tonks' face was pleased as she settled down on the sofa, folding her legs up under her. "My dad's cider. He makes it himself, the Muggle way."

"It's fantastic. Thank you for sharing." Bill sank into the sofa beside her, drinking down another swallow of the sweet, hard cider. Warm curled in his belly as he sipped, the subtle flavors of the fermented berries and fruit filling him with a mellow satisfaction.

"Glad you enjoy it."

Bill leaned back, closing his eyes and listening to the fire crackle. Soft music he hadn't noticed before played in the background, and he opened his eyes to find Tonks staring at him intently. She licked her mouth and he followed the action of her tongue with his eyes.

"Yes?"

"There are presents under the tree."

Bill stared at her, not comprehending the words. "Beg pardon?"

"Gifts." Tonks pointed, and Bill eyed the brightly coloured presents hidden under the boughs of the tree. He'd missed them before in his inspection of the room and chuckled.

"Let's open them now," she murmured. Her voice was low and seductive and it made Bill shiver. "There's no one here to stop us."

Laughing, Bill turned on the sofa, facing her. "Father Christmas will know, and so will my mum. She always knew when we tried to sneak a peek at the gifts early."

Tonks leaned forward. "You mum isn't here and …" she paused and gave him a slow once over. Bill's denims tightened as she reached out and flicked her fingers across the little shed dragon fang Charlie had gifted him in his ear. Her nails lightly, gently, scratched across his neck as the tips of her fingers curled into his long hair and twirled the ginger strands.

"I certainly won't tell anyone should you desire to be naughty."

Bill swallowed and drank from his glass, finishing off the cider in a long gulp. He set the glass aside and slid off the sofa to reach under the tree. He shuffled the few packages around and withdrew out a long slender gift.

Curling his body back on the sofa beside her, Bill offered her the gift. "I suppose if you want to rip and tear early then it'll be on your head if Father Christmas leaves coal in your stocking."

Tonks chuckled as she ripped open the paper. "At least I'll be warm in my naughtiness."

She was killing him and, as if sensing his desires, a charmed mistletoe sprig, which had been floating around the ceiling of the room, glided over and hovered above her head. He stared at her, watching her face change as she unveiled the gift. She held up a slender chain with a fang on it, smiling happily, and Bill leaned in, slanting his mouth across hers.

She grunted but grabbed him, wrapping her arms about his neck and threading her fingers into his hair. He nipped and bit at her lips, tasting the berry-flavoured liquor when she opened her mouth.

Swallowing her groan, he pressed forward, lowering her back onto the sofa, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She rubbed against him, their clothing pulling at skin and the fabric alike as they both fought with the fastenings to remove the barriers.

Through the material of her shirt, Bill sucked on one nipple, peaking the flesh in his mouth and biting down. She gasped, bowing her head back and tightening her fingers in his hair. She tugged, none too gently, and held his head to her breast.

"Yes, more," she panted and let go of him long enough to summon her wand. With a quick flick, they were naked. Bill drew in a breath as he found himself skin to skin with her.

The warmth of her tight and compact body cradled him as he hovered over her. He straightened, lifting away briefly to run his palm over her heated skin. She arched for him as he touched and explored, both his hands and his mouth appreciating the curves and planes of her body. The fine hairs on her skin teased at him, her body delighted his senses, and he slid his fingers through the pink curls on her mons, laughing softly as he bent to breathe in her scent.

"Curtains match the drapes?" Bill asked and pressed his lips to her skin.

"Always. What good is magic if it can't be used for something fun?" Tonks tightened her fingers in his hair again. "Lick me."

"I love a woman that knows what she wants." 

Bill bent forward and touched his tongue to her flesh. She moaned, low and long, and he continued, sliding between her labia and tasting her. He sucked, just one hard pull on her clit, then traced over her lips, plunging his tongue inside of her.

Grinding against him, Tonks held him to her, and Bill continued to feast on her skin, dropping little bites here and there. Each sound she uttered, spurred him on, maddening his desire for her.

She gave a groan of displeasure when he pulled away, but she lunged forward, surging up against him and closed her mouth over his. Her palm wrapped about his cock and stroked, taking her turn to explore his body.

Nails gently scored his skin, scratching along his body and teasing his senses to just this side of pain. Her mouth, those sharp little teeth, pinched his skin, marking him, and Bill groaned when her fingers followed each bite. He arched into her, spreading his legs to brace himself and giving her liberty to control, to manipulate his body and desires.

She teased him, touched and pleasured him with both a firm grip and soft, maddening glances. Tonks stroked a fingertip over his sac, petted him, and drew a nail across his tender, sensitive skin. He shuddered, certain he was going to lose control until she tightened her palm around him and tugged before she passed her fingertips over his arse.

His entire body drew up bowstring tight as she played with him, and then she leaned back, drawing him back down on top of her. She cradled him in her thighs, canting her hips against his, rubbing his cock along her pussy.

The friction was hot and she was ever so slick, wet, and warm. Her mouth continued to do evil things to him until he grasped her hips, stilling her. 

"Now?" He asked, breathing against her skin.

Magic tingled along his body when she spelled them, and she clung to him. "Now," she whispered and he drove himself into her.

Tonks sucked in a breath and let it out with a slow, guttural moan. She looked up at him and grinned. Her eyes, the whiskey color darkened with desire, drew him in, and spellbound he thrust with her. 

They moved in tandem, rocking back and forth in the age old rhythm, and Bill lost himself in the sounds and scents of her. She encouraged him, challenged him to give her more, as well as to take exactly what he wanted. Her breathing changed and the soft sounds of her enjoyment changed, the pitch deepened and she held him all the more tighter.

Tonks gave a sharp cry of pleasure, arching under him as he stroked into her. She relaxed then, a satisfied expression on her face as she rubbed along his back and cradled him to his own orgasm.

Shuddering and shivering, Bill eased down on her, and she tugged him closer, taking on more of his weight than he'd initially allowed. "I want to feel you on me," she murmured, her teeth tugging on his earring, her fingers caressing him down from his high.

Her wand made another pass over him and Tonks apparated them through the house to her bedroom.

~*~

Gentle, but incessant pings kicked at his senses, but a delicate hand settled him back to sleep. The blankets barely moved, letting in a sharp, cool breeze along his naked skin before it was soothed out.

Bill barely heard Tonks' quiet voice, as he drifted on the warm haze of a well-sated sleep. He blinked, saw her bend down, and then felt the morning sunlight crawl across his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into small fingers combing his hair.

Opening one eye, Bill looked up into the face of an Auror. He swallowed and opened both eyes seeing the transformation from the lover to the warrior goddess. Scooting up in the bed, Bill drew the sheet up over his chest.

"I'm sorry," Tonks murmured. "I wanted to wake you before I left."

"You're leaving?"

She nodded and Bill saw what she meant. The armor of her red robes were wrapped about her. A corset drew the breadth of the material tight against her, and leather belts sparked with protective charms at the vulnerable areas on her body. She looked dangerous, and desire speared through him.

Tonks' mouth curled into a mischievous grin. "Well, now that is a perfect parting gift." She slanted her mouth over his, slowing drawing him open and kissing him deeply. Her hands cradled his head, fingertips caressing him through his hair. She drew her fingers from his long, ginger locks and nipped his mouth one more time before drawing back.

"Wait for me here? I'll return as soon as possible."

Bill nodded. "We still have gifts to open."

"Too right, can't forget the presents."

"Bring me takeaway."

"Certainly." Tonks laughed, kissed him one last time, and Apparated away.

Bill waited, making certain she wasn't going to return immediately, and then sighed as he slid back down in the sheets. Her scent, spicy and exotic, mingled with his own and he wrapped himself in the fragrance as sleep took him again.

The End


End file.
